Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL
by Travis 5412
Summary: The Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL

* * *

We see Arthur and them getting ready to Watch NFL games on TV Same with Becky and them. In this Chapter we go to both Elwood City and Fair City. We see the Ryan family planning to Kidnap members of shows like NFL Today. They are wearing Mask so no one knows who they are.

Mr. Ryan: We will Kidnap them and hold them for ransome.  
William: I hope we get a Pardon as well.  
Mr. Ryan: I sure hope so. If anyone gets in our way we will kill them. Not the ones we kidnap but the ones that try to stop us.

The are on there way to do there plan. Meanwhile Bud wakes up as Naked as the Day as he was Born. But his behind and Boy parts are Censored.

Mrs. Compson: Can you please put on some underwear. After all i don't want you to set on the Coach on your bare behind?  
Bud: Okay Mom.

He put them as well as his hat and went down stairs. Since they have a TV now so he is going to watch Football games. Meanwhile we head to Fair City with Becky Violet Emily Phil Tommy Beau Huggy and Scoops.

Emily: Thank you for having me over to Watch Football games.  
Becky: No problem Emily.  
Violet: I would like to be 1 of the Cheerleaders 1 day.  
Emily: Same here.

Now we head to Arthur's house.

Arthur: What will we have for Dinner tonight?  
Mr. Read: Chili.  
Arthur: Good.  
Mr. Read: Yep. I love Football season.

Next Chapter is when games are on.


	2. Bud and Ladonna gets Naked

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL

* * *

Bud is wearing only Underwear and his hat and Ladonna only a bathing suit. Soon them 2 will be Naked. Bud loves being Naked. Ever since he got Circumcised. The 2 are Watching the Atlanta Falcons vs. New Orleans Saints game. They watched the Saints won. The 2 got Naked.

Bud: It feels good being Naked.  
Ladonna: I agree.

Meanwhile in Fair City.

Emily: That was a good game.  
Becky: It sure was. New Orleans won.  
Violet: I agree.

Meanwhile back in Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Arthur: Well me Buster and Francine won that poll.  
Brain: Well i can't win them all.  
Francine: Lets see who wins Tampa Bay New York game.  
Brain: I won that time. Well me Sue Ellen and Fern anyway.

Meanwhile we see Bud is playing with his Boy Part.

Ladonna: I love the way you Boys do that.  
Bud: I enjoy it.

Meanwhile back in Fair City.

Becky: Lets see who wins the next game.  
Violet: Okay.

Then came Tommy Phil and Scoops came. Meanwhile we see The Ryan family is getting ready for there plan. Next Chapter they Kidnap certain members of NFL Talk shows.


	3. Kidnapping

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL

* * *

The Ryan Family will soon carry out there plan. That is where Chapter 3 begins. They attacked lots of players and such. They even Kidnapped some of them.

Mr. Ryan: Stage 1 for stage 2 find a safe house to put them.  
Henry: How about the Boarded up house Dad?  
Mr. Ryan: Good idea.

That is there safe House. Meanwhile in Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Arthur: I hope this will be a good game.  
Francine: It is only okay.  
Arthur: Okay.

Meanwhile we see Bud is still Naked. Ladonna is back in her bathing suit.

Bud: I love being naked.  
Ladonna: I know you do. You love playing with that part of yours.  
Bud: It is fun. Good game so far.

Meanwhile we see Becky Emily Violet Scoops Phil and Tommy watching a game.

Becky: Good game so far.  
Emily: It sure is.  
Scoops: I agree.  
Tommy: I love football.  
Phil: Same here.

Next chapter will be longer.


	4. The Video and WordGirl

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL

* * *

We start out in Elwood City with Bud and Ladonna. Bud is still Naked.

Bud: Do you like my Boy part looks better after my Circumcision?  
Ladonna: Yes indeed Bud.  
Bud: Good game so far.  
Ladonna: Yes it is.

Meanwhile we see Arthur and them watching the same game as Bud and Ladonna are.

Arthur: Mom and Dad some of the Host of the 2 NFL shows Had been kidnapped.  
Mr. Read: Lets hope they are going to be okay.  
Mrs. Read: I also hope so.

Meanwhile in Fair City.

Becky: I need to take a walk a bit.  
Emily: Okay.  
Violet: Sure.  
Becky: Come on Bob. Outside Word Up!

Yep she turned into WordGirl. Meanwhile at the safe house.

Mr. Ryan: Time to make a video of these 3 men to put on TV.

The video is being made. WordGirl arrived in New York City.

Man: Yes they were kidnapped by 4 masked people.  
WordGirl: What way were they heading?  
Man: East.  
WordGirl: Okay.

The video is now on TV. WordGirl knows where it was made at. Next Chapter is a Battle.


	5. Last Chapter

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL

* * *

We begin in Elwood City. They are watching The Giants Cowboys game. Bud is still Naked. In fact he sleeps in the nude now.

Bud: There is John.  
Ladonna: It sure is.

Meanwhile WordGirl found the Ryan family safe house. She is waiting for the right time. They kidnapped Dan Patrick. They tried to get the others but they hit them. Then WordGirl went in.

Mr. Ryan: Who are you?  
WordGirl: I am Wordirl and this is my sidekick Captain Huggy Face. Let them go.  
Mr. Ryan: We will let them go when we get our money.  
WordGirl: I said let them go. Such as Curt Menefee.

The Fight began. WordGirl won. The Ryan family was Aressted. WordGirl came back and turned back into Becky Botsford.

Becky: Did i miss anything?  
TJ: WordGirl saved the ones kidnapped.  
Becky: Oh i missed it.

Meanwhile back in Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Mr. Read: I am glad WordGirl was in New York City.  
Mrs. Read: Yep.  
Arthur: I agree.

Now back to Ladonna and Bud. Bud is still Naked.

Bud: Well the Cowboys won.  
Ladonna: Yep.

After the game Bud had his bath dried off and went to bed still Naked. The other kids went to bed as well. The end.


End file.
